Mile ho tum naseeb se
by Dareya Forever
Summary: My new story on Dareya pls peep in this story
1. Chapter 1

Hii everyone i am back with new story

Shreyadayalove - i hope ki aap ko pasand aaya ye story

* * *

It was raining heavily daya was going back home from bureau when suddenly a beatiful girl collides with his car daya stops the car and gets down...he saw some goons who were following that girl As soon as goons saw daya they ran away and the girl fells unconsciouns soo daya takes her with him...the goons call someone here on the other side...

Daya s house

Daya takes the girl in his room and makes her lay on the bed soon

Daya ( pov) : ye ladki koun hai aur is ki picha gunda kyun pada tha

after sometime girl gains her consciouness...

Girl : main kaha ho aur aap koun hai

Daya : aap mere ghar par ho mera naam daya hai main ek cid officer ho aap mujhe roed par bahosh mili is liye main aap ko apne ghar la aaya ... aur vo gunda koun tha jo aap ka picha pada tha...i

Girl : vo gunday (The girl loose her conscionusness again )

soo daya calls the doctor ...doctor - the girl has high fever and i will prescribe some medicine and just take care of her and the doctor leaves...

Daya s phone s rings daya receive abhijeet s call soo daya takes the call and tell him whole incident about that girl after sometime he cuts the call and goes walk to the room

After an hour girl gains he conciousness

Daya : aap thik hai

Girl : haan mai thik ho

Daya : dekhi aap ki tabiyat thik nahi hai aur aap ko bohut tezz bukar hai aur bahaar bohut barish ho rahi hai aap abhi bhaar nahi jaa sakti...

Girl : par main

Daya : aap jab tak thik nahi hoti aapko yehi rahena hoga ...

Girl : thik hai

Daya : main aap ka liye khanna lakar ata ho aap ko medicine bhi lani hai

Girl : aap ne dinner kiya

Daya : nahi vo mujhe bhi bhuk nahi hai main baad mai khalonga

Girl : aap bhi dinner kar lajiye pls

Daya : okay

Daya brings dinner for the girl...both of them have theri dinner...

Daya gives purvi clothes to the girl

Daya : yeh meri bahen ka khapda hai aap change kar lijiya ager kisi bhi cheez ki zarurat hoto bata dana mai dusre room mai ho

Girl : ji

so the girl changes her clothes and sleeps on the bed daya goes to another room and seepls...

* * *

In a big mansion an old man was sitting on the chair and some goons were satnding near him ...

Goons : sir vo bhaag gayi

Old man : mein tum logo se kaha tha ki is bhaag mat dena kaha gayi vo

Goons : sir vo hum use pakked liye tha par vo bhaag gayi aur kisi ki car se takrayi aur vo ladka use use apne saath lakar gayaa ...

The Old men becomes angry

Old man : tum logo jaldi pata lagav use ka

Goons : ji sir

Old man (pov) : pata nahi kaha gayi ye ladki

Soon the goon lefts and old man calls someone

* * *

Next morning

Daya gets up and takes shower and went to the room just to see that the girl is still sleeping soo daya comes to the kitchen and prepares breakfast and set the food on dinning table and haves his breakfast ...after having breakfast he goes to the room and wakes her up

Daya : good moring

Girl : good moring

Daya : aap jaldi se freash ho jaaye aap ko medicines bhi lani hai

Girl : apne brakefast kiya

Daya : haan

Daya gives her breakfast along with medicine she haves her breakfast and haves her medicines

Daya : main bureau jaa raha ho...

Girl : thik hai

Daya leves the bureau

* * *

Ager koi sepling mistak ho toh sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Hii everyon sorry for late update ager koi speling mistak aur gramer ka liye sorry

* * *

Daya came frome bureau late at night so opend the door with spare keys and came inside...he found the girl sitting on the sofe and went near het...

Daya : sorry vo bureau main kuch kaam ka waja se late ho gaya

Girl : it ok

Daya : aap tabiyaat kaisi hai ab

Girl : ji main thik ho

Daya : main fresh hokar aata ho dinner bhi banana hai

Girl : dinner bana ki zarurat nahi main dinner bana hai

Daya : kya aap na par aapki tabiyaat thik nahi aur aap dinner banaya

Girl : ji main balkul thik aap fresh ho kar aa dinner laga ti ho

Daya : theek hai aapna dinner kiya

Girl : nahi main aapka wait kar rahi thi

Daya : main jaldi se fresh ho kar aata ho

Daya came out after freshing up and sat on the dining table

Daya : vaise aap ka naam kya hai

Gril : mere naam shree hai aur main ahemdabad se ho

Daya : waha aap Gujarati ho

Shreya : haan

Daya : vo gunday aap ka picha kyu pada tha aur aap kisi milena aayi ho

Shree : ji vo main kal hi ahemdabad se mumbai apne friend ko milne use ki ghar gayi thi par vo kuch kaam ka waje se kahe bhaar gayi hai...toh main kaha jati toh main un logse hotel ka pata pocha to vo laga mere picha pada gayi...aur main aapse takrai use baad aap ko sab pata hai

Daya : oh toh yeh baat hai jab tak aap ki friend nahi aajati aap yeh reha sakti ho

Shree : par main aapko aur pareshan nahi kar chaiti main aaj kal subh hi chala javogi

Daya : use pareshan ki kya baat hai jab tak aapki friend nahi aajati aap yeh rahgi

Shree : thik hai

Daya : hmm

He hed dinner with the shree

Daya : vaise khana bohut acha bana hai

Shree : thanks you

Shree clened the table after that they both sat on the sofe...and sometime doorbell renged ...daya opened the door to found abhijeet

Daya : abhijeet tum yaha kuch kaam tha

Abhijeet : saare sawal bhar se hi phocho gi ander nahi bola va ge

Daya : sorry andher aao

He welcome him and abhijeet sat on sofe

Daya : main tumhare liya pani lakar aata ho

Daya kitchen to fetch water for abhijeet daya gave him water abhijeet take him daya sat bedside him

Daya : ab bolo kuch kaam tha kya

abhijeet : haan vo acp sir na raghu wali file mangi hai

Daya : main abhi deta ho

Daya gave him file Daya met shree with abhijeet and abhijeet went out

Shree s room

Shree saw the moon from her room and thought about someting...

Shree (thought ) : vo gunday pata nahi mere pacha kab choda ge papa ko ungunday mere picha nahi lagna chaiye tha agee papa na mujhe yaha dekha liya toh vo bohut gusee hoge ...aur mujhe yaha se lajaye ge aur main daya ji chodka nahi jana bohut muskil ka baad mujhe unka saat rena ka moka mila hai...aur yeh moka main jane nahi desakti ...

Shree laid down on the bed and slept

* * *

I know guys aap log soch rahe hogi ki yeh shree kon hai aur vo daya ko kasi jaanti hai aur shreya kaha hai Aapko saare sawal ka jawab milge bas sab review karo aur next chapter ka wait karro

Ek aur baat yeh story Dareya ki hai

Thanks to all your review

Krissy krissane : thanks you for review

Shreyadayalove : thanks you for reviewi

Drizzle1640 : thanks you for review

Vinay : thanks you for review

Daya s fan ashwani : thanks you for review

Ashmika kv shreya fan : thanks you for review

Karan : thanks you for review

Guest : thanks you for review

Ashi : thanks you for review

Kavya : thanks you for review

.

.

Keep loving Dareya


	3. Chapter 3

Hii everyone sorry for late update i know bohut din baad updaye ksr rahi hu sorry for this

koi bhi mistkes hotoh sorry guy🙏🙏

* * *

At sunday moring

Daya s house

Daya break fast kar rahe hota hai ...tabhi shree waha aati hai

Shree ( smile ) : good moring

Daya ( smile ) : good moring shree

Aur shree break fast kane baith jaati hai ...

After some time

Daya apne room mai jaate hai file lena ka liye aur shree table clen kar rahi hoti hai ...tabhi door bell bhajti hai shree opne the door nd see abhirika aur kavi hote hai ...shree char welcome karti hai kavi aur abhirika sofe par baith jaate hai ...shree pani lena kitchen mai jaati hai

Tarika ( confused ) : ye koun hai abhijeet aur ye daya ka ghar mai kya kar rahi hai

Abhijeet : tarika ye shree hai ...aur abhijeet shree ka baare mai baita hai

Tarika : oh ye baat hai

daya bhi file lekar neche aata hai

Daya : tum sab yaha

Abhijeet : haa wo aaj chuti hai toh soch aaj hum kahi bhaar chali

Daya : waise idea bhura nahi hai

Daya bhi unka pass sofe par baith jaa ta hai...aur shree pani aur coffee lekar aati hai sab ka liye aur sab ko deti hai

Daya : ye shree hai tarika

Tarika : mujhe abhijeet ne sab baata ya shree ka baare mai

Daya : hmm

Daya sheee ko tariaka aur purvi kavin se milta hai ...tarika purvi aur kavin shree ko hii bolte hai aur shree bhi

Shree : aap log baat kijiye mai room mai jaa rahi hu

Aur shree jaane lagti hai

Purvi : shree tum kaha jaa rahi hu baith humre saat

Tarika : haa shree kahi jaane ki zarurat nahi ab hum dost bane gaye hai

Shree smile aur wo tarika aur purvi ka pass baith jaati hai ...aur teen baat karne lag jaate hai ...

Kavin : par sir hum log jaaye ge kaha

Purvi : shoping par chala

Kavin ( low voice ) : shoping aur purvi ka saat kabhi nahi

Purvi use dekti huva : tum na kuch kavin

Kavin : nahi main kuch nahi kaha purvi

Purvi : hmm

Abhirika aur dayashree smile

Tarika : abhijeet shoping par chalte hai ...mujhe new dress lena hai

Abhijeet : haa kyu nahi tarika ji hum sab shoping par chalte hai

Tarika : thik hai phir chali shoping par

Abhijeet : haa

Daya : thik hai phir chalo

Sab log mall mai jaate hai ...

Mall

Abhirika aur kavi ek saat shoping kar rahe hote hai ... daya apne liye shirt dekh rahe hota hai ...aur shree use ka saat hi hoti hai daya ko koi bhi shirt pasand nahi ...shree uski help karti hai shirt pasand karne mai shree uski liye blue color ki shirt pasand karti hai daya ko bohut pasand aati hai ...daya ki shoping karne ka baad daya shree ko kaheta hai apne liye shoping karne ka liye but shree naa bolti hai ...par daya use jabdasti shoping karva ta hai ...shree ka shoping ka baad daya shree abhirika aur kavi ka wait kar rahe hote hai ...

Daya : ab ye log kaha rahe gaye

Shree : aate hi honge

Daya : hmm

Sometime late abhirika aur kavi aate ...sab log movie dekhne jaate hai poore din enjoy karte hai evening sab daya ka ghar mai hote hai ...aur sofe baith hote hai

Abhijeet : aaj toh maza aa gaye yaar

Daya : haa abhijeet

Purvi : bhai kyuna hum sab dinned par jaaye

Daya : abhi bohut thak gaye hai

Purvi : chalo na bhai waise bhi sab log ghar jaa kar dinner karna hai wala toh kyuna hum sab saat mai dinner karne jaaye

Tarika : purvi thik keh rahi hai

Daya : acha thik hai chalo chalte hai

Purvi ( smile ) : thank you bhai

...

Kuch der baad sab log fresh hote hai aur dinner karne jaate hai ...

At hotal

Sab log table par baith hote hai ...aur baate kar rahe hote hai ...waiter aata hai aur oder lekar chal jaate hai ...sab dinner karne lagte hai ...dinner karne ka baad sab log baith hi hote hai ...tabhi stage par hotal ka manger aata hai aur bolta hai hi ki aaj humre hotal ki 25 anniversry hai ...so aap log enjoy kar ya night sab clapp karte hai ...manger waha se chala jaate hai ...song play hota hai aur saare couple dance floor par aate hai .. abhirika aur kavi bhi floor par jaate hai aur charo couple dance karte hai (song play tere sang yaara in movie rustom ) daya aur shree wahi baith hote hai aur sab logko dance karta hova dekh rahe hote hai ...song end hota hai aur abhirika aur kavi table apr aate hai ...

Tarika : daya tum aur shree kyu nahi aaye dance karne

Shree : mujhe dance karna nahj aata hai tarika

Tarika : ohh

Purvi : bhai ab ghar chal kal bureau bhi jaana hai

Abhijeet : haa

Sab log uth hai aur jaane lagte hai ...in car abhijeet driving kar rahe hota hai aur shree use ka bhaju main baith hoti hai aur daya tarika aur kavi piche baith hote hai ...abhijeet phela kavi ko ghar drop kar ta hai kavi bye bolte hai aur ghar mai jaate hai ...pher tarika ko karta hai use bhi bye bolta hai ...pher daya shree ko drop karta hai aur apne ghar ka pass car park karta hai car use nikel ne wala hote hai ki use nazer sit par padti hai

Abhijeet : ye kya hai

Abhijeet dekhta hai ek chin hoti hai aur wo heart wali hoti haj jise mai photos hote hai ...abhijeet opne karta hai aur photos dekh kar shocked hota hai...

* * *

So guys abhijeet sir ne kya dekh jo shocked ho gaye ?

Next chapter jaldi update kargi

Shreyadaya love , dayu singh , love daya , shubnam jain , madhumanti , drizzle 1640 , ashi , za, karan , vinay , bhavini , falguni, guset , guest , Thank you for all your review guys :-):-)

.

.

.

.

Keep loving Dareya

Your Dareya forever


	4. Chapter 4

abhijeet shocked hota hai ...chain dekh kar

abhijeet ( pov ) : mujhe use baat karne hogi kal jaa kar baat karta hu ...is phela mujhe tarika bhi bolna hoga

And wo tarika ka ghar jaata hai car lekar 20 min baad abhijeet tarika ka ghar pochta hai aur door bell bhajta hai tafika door kholti hai ...

Tarika : abhijeet tum yaha

Abhijeet : haa mujhe aapse baat karni hai

Tarika : thik hai bolo

Abhijeet : ander chala ye hi baat karni hai

Tarika : ohh sorry abhijeet ander aavo

Abhijeet ander aata hai aur sofe par baith jaata hai...tarika kitchen mai jaati hai aur coffee lekar aati hai ...abhijeet ko deti hai aur sofe baith hai

Tarika : bol abhijeet ka kya baat karni hai

Abhijeet apne pocket se chain nikal ta hai aur tarika ko deti hai

Tarika ( confused ) : ye kya hai abhijeet

Abhijeet : kholo aur dekho

Tarika kholti hai aur shocked hoti hai

Tarika ( shocked ) : abhijeet ye kaise ho sakta hai

Abhijeet : mujhe bhi samjhe nahi aa rahe hai tarika ji

Tarika : hum baat karni hogi use

Abhijeet : hum kal baat karte hai use

Tarika : thik hai abhijeet

Abhirika kuch der baat karte hai ...after some time abhijeet apne ghar chala jaata hai

...

Daya s hose

Daya aur shree ghar mai enter hote hai aur sofe par baith hai

Daya s house

Next moring

daya s house .

daya break fast kar rahe hota hai ...tabhi waha shree aati hai dinning table

shree : good moring

daya : good moring shree

aur shree chair par baith jaate hai ...break fast karne after some time

daya : mujhe bureau mai kaam hai is liye mai jaldi jaa rahe hu

shree : thik hai

daya bureau ka liye chal jaate hai ...shree break fast khatam karti hai ...kuch der baad shree saare plate kitchen mai la jaati hai aur wash kar ti hai ...10 min baad shree kitchen se bhaar aati hai aur sofe par baith jaathi hai...aur soch ne lagti hai

Shree ( thinking ) : pata nahi kab tak mujhe daya ji se jhoot bolna kar na hoga ...jab unne sacha ka pata chalga tab wo kya kargi ...aur wo soch hi rahi hoti hai ...tabhi door bell bhajti hai ...shree soch se bhaar aati hai aur door khoti hai nd see abhirika hota hai

Shree : aap log yaha

Abhijeet : haa wo mujhe hum tumse baat karni hai

Shree : kya baat karne hai aapko

tarika : andar chal ka baat kare

Shree : ok

Abhirika andar aata hai aur sofe par baith hai ..shree kitchen mai jaathi hai aur teen coffee lekar aati hai aur abhirika ko deti hai aur samne wala sofe par baith hai

Shree : kya baat karni hai aap log ko mujhe se

Abhijeet pocket mai chian nikal ta hai... shree shocked hoti hai

Abhijeet : ye chin tumhari hana

Shree : wo

Tarika : bolo shree

Shree ( low voice ) : haa

Abhirika ek dusre ko dekh rahi hote hai

Abhijeet : tum daya ko kise jaanti aur tumhari aur daya ki photo kaise hi is chin mai ..tum toh daya ko ek week phela mil ho

Shree kuch nahi bolti hai

Tarika : jawaab do shree

Shree : wo mai

Abhijeet ( angry ) : kya wo laga rakh hai jawab do shree nahi toh mai daya ko call karka bolta hu...aur ye chain dekhta hu

Shree kuch nahi bolti hai

Abhijeet : thik hai aur apne phone nikalta hai aur daya ko call karne wala hota hai ki shree abhijeet ka haath se phone leti hai aur cut karti hai

Shree : mai batati hu ...aur shree ka eyes se aasu aa rahi hote hai

Tarika : bolo shree

Shree abhirika ko story bolti hai ye sunna kar abhirika shocked hote hai

Tarika : sorry shree hum tumha galta samjhe

Shree : koi baat nahi tarika ji

Tarika : shree pls mujhe tarika ji nahi sirf tarika bolvo

Shree : thik hai shree

Tarika abhijeet ko dekh kar

Tarika : abhijeet ab hum bureau chal leta hu rahe hai

Abhijeet : haa

Abhirika shree ko bye bolte hai aur buteau ka liye chal jaate hai ...

Shree bhi door band karti hai aur room mai chali jaati hai ...

* * *

At one mansion

Ek old man break fast kar rahe hota hai ...tabhi 2 - 3 goons waha aate hai

Old man : ladki pata chal

Goons chup hote hai

Old man ( shout ) : bol

Goons 1 : nahi sir humne bohut jaaga dekha but hum kahi nahi mile

Old man : hmm ab mujhe hi kuch karna hoga tum log jaa sakte ho

Goons waha se chal jaate hai ...

Old man break fast khatam karta hai aur room mai jaata hai tabhi uski nazar photo par padti hai aur wo leta hai aut photo ko dekh rahe hota hai ...tabhi use shoulder par haath rakhta hai

Voice : kya kar rahe hai aap

Old man trun hota hai

Old man : kavita tum yaha

Kavita : main aapse poch rahe hu...nd use nazar photo par padti hai

Kavita : pata chal kya shree kaha hai

Old man : nahi

Kavita : pata nahi shree kaise hoga aur kise ka saat hai wo suraj ji

Suraj : pata nahi shree ko ek baar mai samjhe nahi aa rahe ki wo use life nahi chaita hai phir bhi mumbai gayi hai use dhound ne

Kavita : mujhe bohut fakar ho rahi suraj ji shree ki

Suraj : aap tension mai lijiye kavita mai shree ko jaldi hi dhound loga

Kavita : hmm

Kuch der baad suraj office ka liye chala jaata hai

* * *

At night

Daya bureau se ghar aata hai shree hall mai hoti hai aur wo tv dekh rahi hoti hai

Shree : aa gaye aap

Daya : haa

Shree : aap jaldi se fresh hojaaye mai dinner lagati hu

Daya : thik hai

Daya fresh hota hai aur neche aata hai aur chair par baithta hai aur dono dinner karta hai ...

After sometime

Dinner karna ka baad daya sofe par baith kar laptop par kaam kar rahe hota hai nd shree tv dekh rahi hoti hai ...nd tabhi tezz barish hoti hai shree dekar kar khush hoti hai

Shree ( happy ) : wow barish daya ji aapko barish pasand hai

Daya : nahi mujhe nahi pasand hai

Shree : kya aapko barish nahi pasand hai ...mujhe toh bohut pasand hai mai toh chal bheeg ne aur wo door khola kar bhaar jaati hai

Daya ( pov ) ye ladki bhi na barish dekh kar khush ho rahi hai ...aur wo smile karta hai

30 min baad

Daya utha hai aur ghar ka bhaar aata hai aur dekhta hai shree bohut khush hoti hai barish mai bheeg rahi hoti hai ...shree daya ko dekhti hai

Shree : daya ji aaye barish mai bheeg ne

Daya : nahi

Shree daya ka pass aati hai aur daya ka haath pakked ka apne saat la jaati hai bheeg ne daya bhi enjoy kar rahe hota hai barish aur shree ko hi dekh rahe hota hai shree ka face par smile hoti hai ...20 min baad

Daya : ab chal andar varna thand lag jaayi gi tumha

Shree : pls 5 min aur

Daya : nahi

Shree ( sad ) : thik hai

Daya use dekhta hai

Daya : acha thik hai bas 5 min

Shree ( happy ) : thank you

5 min baad daya shree do ghar mai jaate hai aur room mai jaate hai chang karne ka liye ...daya chang kar ka aata hai aur kitchen mai jaata hai coffee banane ka liye ...coffee bana ka baad daya hall mai aata hai shree sofe par baith hoti hai daya use coffee deti hai ...aur dono baat karte hai kuch der baat karna ka baad dono apne apne room mai jeete hai ...

Aise hi one month beit jaate hai ...shree ab bhi daya ka ghar mai hoti hai aur daya ko use pyaar hojaata hai but wo kheta nahi hai but kuch baat yaad karka wo shree ko apne dil ki baat nahi baata sakta hai shree bhi use pyaar karne lagti hai ...par bolti nahi hai

* * *

So guys kaise laga chapter

I know ye chapter pad ka aap log sab confused hoga lekin ek baat bolo ye jo shree hai wahi shreya hai lekin use ka pich bobut bada razz hai jo aap sab ko bohut jaldi pata chaiga is ka liye aap sabko mere update ka wait karna hoga guys

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys 🙏🙏

And thank you to all your review :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya

.

.

.

your Dareya forever


	5. Chapter 5

**hii everyone koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys 🙏🙏**

* * *

at bureau

daya bureau mai enter hota hai ...sab ko good moring wish karta hai aur desk par jaa apne kaam karne lagta hai ...at lunch time sab log lunch karna cafetera jaathi daya desk par hi kaam kar rahe hota hai...abhijeet use dekhta hai aur daya ka pass jaata hai

abhijeet : daya lunch time ho gaye hai chali neche

Daya : abhijeet tum jaav mai ye kaam khatam karka aata hu

abhijeet : baad mai kaam kar lena chalo abhi lunch karna

aur abhijeet daya ka haath pakad ka kar cafetera li jaata hai ...daya chair par baitha jaata hai aur abhijeet lunch lena jaata hai ...kuch der baad abhijeet lunch lekar aata hai ...dono khana start karte hai

abhijeet : daya

daya : haa abhijeet

abhijeet : mujhe tumse baat karni hai

daya : bolo abhijeet

abhijeet : daya tumha shaadi kar leni chaiye kab tak tum aakle rahogi

daya ( shocked ) : kya shaadi

abhijeet : haa

daya : mai shaadi nahi karna chaita hu abhijeet

abhiheet : daya tum kab tak shaadi ka naam se dur bhaago ge ek din toh tum ha shaadi karni hai

daya : par abhijeet

abhijeet : par var kuch nahi tumha shaadi karni hi hogi tumha meri kasam hai

daya : abhijeet kasam kyu di tumne

abhijeet : ager tum mere baat nahi sunga toh main tumse baat nahi karga

daya : thik hai main shaadi ka liye taiyaar hu par ladki koun hogi

abhijeet : shree haina

daya : kya

abhijeet : shree tumhare liye ek dum sahi hai daya aur mujhe pata hai tum use pyaar karte hu

daya : tumha kise pata abhijeet

abhijeet : mujhe sab pata hai daya

daya smile

abhijeet : main aaj hi acp sir baat karta hu tum dono ki shaadi ki

daya : par abhijeet shree shaadi ka liye razi hogi

abhijeet : aaye tum mujhe par chodo

daya ( pov ) : shaadi ka liye haa toh boldiye hai...par kya mai use ka saat galta nahi kar rahe hu pata nahi abhi tak mere wait kar rahi hogi ek baar use milkar sorry bolna hai mujhe bas ek baar mujhe use ka saat aise nahi karna chaita dad bhi mujhe baat nahi kar rahe hai aur ye shaadi sirf abhijeet ka kehan par kar rahe hu mai ek din aise na gaye ho jab main tum yaad na kiya hu mujhe maaf kar dina ...

abhijeet ( pov ) : daya mai jaanta hu ki tum shaadi nahi karna chaite hu par mere kasam karan tum shaadi ka liye haa bol hai lekin jab tum shree ka baare mai pata chalga tab tum bohut khush hoge daya bas jaldi se ye shaadi ho jaaye aur daya aur shree bhi

lunch time khatam hota hai dono phir se kaam par laga jaate hai ...

* * *

suraj house

suraj packing kar rahe hota hai tabhi room mai kavita aati hai

kavita : aap kahi jaa rahe hai kya

suraj : mumbai jaa rahe hu shree ko lena

kavita : aap ko pata bhi shree kaha hogi

suraj : one month hogaye hai abhi tak pata nahi chala kaha hai wo mujhe pata hai shree kaha hogi aur mujhe use ka ghar bhi jaana hai

kavita : ok lekin kab jaa rahe hai aap

suraj : kal jaana hai

suraj : tum packing karro mai abhi aata hu

kavita : aap kaha jaa rahe hai

suraj : sanjay se milne

kavita : sanjay ji ka ghar par kyu

suraj : wahi se pata chalga ki daya mumbai mai kaha raheta hai aur shree ka bhi pata chalga ga

aur suraj waha se chala jaata hai

kavita ( pov ) : daya tumne shree ka saat asie kyu ki kyu galti thi shree

aur wo packing karne kagti hai

sanjay ( daya ka father ) riya ( daya ki mother )

sanjay house

sanjay aur riya dono hall mai baitha hote hai ..tabhi door bell bhajti hai riya door kholti hai aur suraj ko dekh kar shocked hoti hai

riya : bhaisaab aap ye hai ander aaye

suraj ander aata hai sanjay dekhta hai aur smile karta hai

sanjay : suraj tum yaha

suraj : dekho mujhe aap log se koi baat nahi karni hai ...mujhe bas itna bolo ki daya kaha rekhta hai mumbai mai

sanjay suraj ko daya ka address bolta hai

sanjay : par tum daya ka address kyu chaiye

suraj : kyu ki shree waha gayi hai aur main nahi chaita ki shree phir iss ghar mai aayi sanjay shocked ...tabhi riya coffee lekar aati hai aur suraj ko deti hai

suraj : mujhe nahi chaiye ...aur wo chala jaata hai

riya : ye kab tak chala ga sanjay ji suraj bhaisaab humse baat bhi nahi kar rahe hai

sanjay : ab daya ne kiya hi aise ki suraj humse baat kar na bhi band kardiya hai ..

riya : sanjay ji shree waha gayi hai ager daya ko pata chalaga toh kya hoga

sanjay : mujhe nahi pata riya ji ...aur wo room mai chal jaata hai

riya (pov ) : daya tumne ye sab kyu ki pata nahi kab tak asie chalga

sanjay ( pov ): daya tumne jo kiya hai use ka liye mai tumha kabhi maaf nahi karga ...tumhare karan suraj bhi mujhe se baat nahi kar raha hai ...

Kal suraj mumbai jaanahi sakta hai kyu use kuch kaam aa gaye hota hai...aur abhijeet acp sir se daya aur shree ki shaadi ki baat bolte hai daya ka liye bohut khush hote hai ...daya aur shree ki shaadi ki date fix ho jaate hai ek week baad hoti hai ...daya shree se pyaar toh karta hai but kuch baat hai jo wo bhoola nahi paa rahe hai..shree bhi khush hoti hai par use bhi kuch pareshaan kar rahi hoti hai ...sab log bohut khush hote hai daya aur shree ki shaadi ki baat sunn kar ...

* * *

I know ye chapter padka aap sab log confused hoga lekin 2 chapter mai sab razz kholne wala hai shreya ka ?

2 chapter aur phir ye story khatam ho jaaye gi ..

Thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	6. Chapter 6

hii everyone sorry for late update koi bhi mistakes ho tob sorry 🙏🙏

ye chapter shot hai next chapte long hoga

* * *

4 din baad sab log daya aur shree ki shaadi ki taiyaar mai buys hote hai ...par daya is shaadi se thod pareshan hota hai kyu ki daya kuch baat chup rahe hota hai ...aur shree purvi ghar mai hoti hai ...

haldi resam

daya house

daya apne room mai ready ho rahe hota tabhi abhijeet room enter hota hai ...aur dekh ta hai daya kuch soch rahe hota hai ...

abhijeet : daya kya soch rahe ho

daya : kuch nahi abhijeet

abhijeet : hmm jaldi se ready ho jaav sab neecha intzaar kar rahe honge

daya : hmm

aur daya ready hone lagta hai...

abhijeet ( pov ) : daya mujhe pata hai tum kya soch rahe ho ...bas 2 din ki baat hai pher tumhare face par smile hogi jab tum shree ka baare mai pata chalga ...aur wo room se chala jaata hai...

shree room

tarika shree ko ready kar rahe hoti hai ...

tarika : shree tum khush toh hona

shree : haa tarika ji

tarika smile

shree soch ne lagti hai ...

tarika : ab tum kya sochne lagi

shree : daya ji ki pata chala ga tab kya hoga tarika ji

tarika : daya ko pata chala ga tab kuch nahi hoga daya bohut khush hoga jab use pata chala tab tumhare baare mai

shreya : hmm

tarika : jaldi sa ready ho sab intzaar kar rahe hoga..

shree : haa

tarika shree ko help karti hai ready hone mai ...after some time tarika shree ko neech la jaathi hai ...haldi mai sirf cid teham aur guest hote hai ...tarika shree ko lekar aati hai aur daya ka pass baitha ti hai ...daya see him aur wo shree ko hi dekh rahe hota hai ...shree ne yellow color ki sair phena hoti hai ...sab log dono ko haldi lagte hai purvi dance karti hai aur baki sab log bhi haldi ka rasam khatam hoti hai sab apne ghar jaate hai

suraj house

suraj apne packing kar rahe hota hai..

suraj ( pov) : mujhe kuch bhi kar ka shree ko wapisa lana hai ... tabhi suraj ki nazar newspaper par padti hai aur wo news dekh kar shocked hota hai use mai daya ka baare mai likha hota hai ...daya shaadi kar rahe hai wo ye dekh suraj shocked hota hai

suraj ( pov ) : daya shaadi kar rahe hai wo bhi kise aur se mujhe ye shaadi rokne hogi ...

kuch der baad wo airprt jaata hai ...aur mumbai pochata hai ek hotal mai rukta hai

...

2 din baad shaadi ka din

daya house

daya ka ghar poore flowers aur lights saja hova hota hai ... cid theam sab ka guest ka welcome kar rahe hote hai

shree room

purvi shree ko ready kar rahi hoti hai tarika room mai aati hai

tarika : bohut khoobsurat lag rahi ho shree

shree smile

purvi : mujhe kuch kaam hai mai abhi aayi

tarika : thik hai ..purvi chali jaathi hai

tarika : shree kya hova tum kuch preshan lag rahi hu

shree : kuch nahi tarika wo mai apne mom dad ka baare mai soch rahi hu pata nahi wo kya sochge mere baare mai itna kuch hone ka baad bhi mai daya ji se shaadi kar rahi ho wo log daya ji ko maaf karga

tarika : shree tum pareshaan mat hu sab thik hoga aur waise bhi wo log daya ko maaf kar dega

shree : hmm

tarika : tum ruk mai neecha jaa kar aati hu

shree : ok

tarika ( pov ) : shree aaj ka din tumhre liye bohut khasa hai kyu aaj tumha apne khush milne wali hai ...

tarika ka neeche jaathi hai ...mandap mai daya baitha hota hai daya ne blue color ki sherwani pheni hoti hai...aur shree ka intzaar kar rahe hota hai...kuch der baad tarika shree ko neeche lekar aati hai ...shree ne red color ki lehanga phena hota hai bohut beatiful lag rahi hoti bridal dress mai tarika use daya ka pass baitha ti hai pandit ji shaadi ki rasam start karte hai ...dono ek dusre ko varmala phente hai sab clap karte hai varmala ka baad dono baitha hai aur pandit ji shaadi ki agli rasam start karte hai ...tabhi suraj ander aata hai

suraj : ye shaadi nahi ho sakte hai

abhijeet : ye aap kya kahe rahi aur aap he koun

daya aur shree khade ho jaate hai daya suraj ko dekh shocked ho jaata hai

suraj daya ka pass aata hai aur daya ki collear pakad ta hai

suraj : tum ye shaadi kise kar sakte hu .. aur mere bati kaha hai

daya : wo mai

abhijeet : daya ye hai koun aur tum unhi kise jaante hu

daya : abhijeet ye

suraj cut him

suraj : mai baata hu tum toh kuch bolne wala nahi hu mai hi sab ko sach batata hu

suraj bolta hai sab shocked hote hai sirf abhirika ko choda kar

* * *

i know chapter ek dum bakwaas hai pher bhi review kar na guys

next chapter mai sab pata chala ga shree ka sach aur daya aur shree ka rishta hai

next chapter do din baad aur last chapter bhi hoga

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever


	7. Chapter 7

suraj : sach ye hai ki daya shaadi shuda hai

sab shocked hote hai sirf abhirika chod kar

Acp sir : ye aap kya kaha rahe hai

suraj : ye sach hai

Acp sir daya ka pass aate hai

Acp ( angliry ) : daya ye jo keh rahe hai ye sach hai kya

daya : acp sir wo

suraj cut him

suraj ( shout ) : ye kya bolaga is ne mere beti se shaadi ki aur shaadi ka raat bhaag gaye tha

everyone shocked

suraj : tumne bohut galta kiya hai daya bohut galta kiya hai mai tumha kabhi maaf nahi karga tumhari waja se mere beti bohut royi hai

Acp sir : daya ye sab sach hai kya bolo

daya : haa acp sir ye sab sach hai

purvi : par bhai aap shaadi shuda hai toh aap shree se shaadi kyu kar rahe hai..aur aapki wife kaha hai

daya : purvi wo mai ye shaadi nahi karna chaita tha main abhijeet ko kitni baar samjhe na ki khoshih ki par wo sunne ko taiyaar nahi tha mai sirf abhijeet ka liye shaadi kar rahe tha par mai use bhool nahi hu haar roz use yaad karta hu main kitna galta kiya tha ...

suraj : acha itni hi fekar thi toh shaadi ki raat chod ka kyu gaye tha ...aur ab tumha is ki fekar karne ki zarurat nahi hai ...aur wo daya ko bohut kuch sunna ta hai ye dekh shree bolti hai

shree : papa ab bohut ho gaye aap bohut bol rahe hai ..aur wo apne ghoonghat uthti hai

suraj : shree tum ...ye dekh daya shocked hota

shree : haa mai aap bohut kuch bol chuka hai daya ji ko ab aur nahi pls

Acp sir : shree ye tumhare dad hai kya

shree : haa

Acp : is kya matlabe tum daya ki wife ho

shree : haa

everyone shocked

purvi : matble tumhi bhai ki patni ho

shree : haa

Acp sir : par tumne hum sab kyu nahi bataya aur tum apne phechan kyu chup rahi thi aur daya ko ye bhi pata nahi chal ki tumhi use ki wife hu

abhijeet : acp sir mujhe aur tarika ko sab pata tha shree ka baare mai daya aur baki sab log shocked hote hai

acp sir : ohh par daya tumne kyu nahi phechana apne wife ko ..

shree : jab daya ji ne mere face kabhi dekh nahi tha toh kise phechana te mujhe

purvi : kya aap ka face nahi dekh kabhi par ye kise ho sakte hai toh shaadi kise hovi

shree : wo

daya cut him

daya : baata hu purvi ...purvi yaad hai mai teen saal phela ahemdabaad gaye tha maa aur papa se milne

purvi : haa

daya : bohut saal baad gaye tha mai maa papa ka pass ...kuch din baad papa ne mere shaadi shree ka saat fix kar di main kabhi shree se nahi milta hai bas papa ka khene par shree sa shaadi ka liye haa boltha kyu ki shree dad ki dost ki beti hai is liye shaadi ka liye haa boltha main kabhi shree ka face nahi dekhta hai mujhe use ka naam bhi nahi pata tha...

purvi : oh

daya : use din mai bhaaga nahi tha ...jab mujhe tarika ka call ya ki abhijeet ki tayibaat bohut karab hai toh mai use raat jaldi mai mumabi wapisa chala gaye ...bin shree ka face dekh ... ... kuch din baad jab abhijeet thik hova mai ahemdabaad gaye tha shree ko lena par shree waha se chal gayi thi aur papa bhi mujhe se baat nahi kar rahe hai...

everyone shocked hote hai daya ki shaadi ki baat sunn kar ...daya shree ka pass aata hai ...par suraj shree ka haath paked leta hai aur jaana lagata hai...daya shocked hote hai

shree : dad ye aap kya kar rahe hai

suraj : chup chal mere saat

shree bohut baar bolti hai par suraj use jabredasti lekar chal jaane lagta hai..acp sir use rokte hai

acp sir : aap shree ko lekar kaha jaa rahe hai

suraj : mujhe mere beti mil gayi ...mai is ahemdabaad lekar jaa rahe hu

acp sir : aap shree ko aise nahi le jaa sakte hai wo daya ki patni hai aur wo yeha hi rahe gi ...

suraj : mai apne beti ko is daya ka saat ko rishth nahi rakna hai ...aur wo lekar chal jaata hai ..sab log rok rahe hote hai par suraj nahi sunta aur lekar chal jaata hai ...daya rok ne ki koshish nahi kar ta hai ...suraj shree ka haath paked kar shree haath choda ti hai suraj ruk jaata hai

shree : mai aap k saat ahemdabaad nahi avogi ...daya ji ko chod kar ...aur vo jaana lagti hai

suraj : shree ruko

shree : nahi dad mujhe mat roko ...

suraj : jaana chaiti ho toh jaav lekin ek baar mere baat sunno

shree ruk jaathi hai..

suraj : daya tumha apne patni nahi manta hai is liye toh wo shaadi karne wala tha

shree : nahi dad wo mujhe apni patni mante hai

suraj : acha ager aise hai toh sab ko apne shaadi ka baare mai kyu nahi bol aur wo shaadi ka liye haa kyu bol ...wo toh shaadi tumse ho rahi thi ager koi aur ladki hoti tum kya karti jaw...tumha ek baar bhi rok kya daya ne ...jawab do shree

shree ka pass koi jawab nahi hota hai..

shree( pov ) : dad sahi toh keh rahi hai ager mere jaga koi aur ladki hoti toh daya ji shaadi kar lete ..sayed mai hi is rishty ko nibhane mai thi...aur suraj ka saat chal jaathi hai ...

daya house

sab guest ghar jaane lagte hai ...sirf cid team hi hoti hai ...acp sir daya ka pass jaate hai

acp sir : daya tumne kyu nahi rok shree ko

daya : sir mai is baare mai koi baat nahi karni hai ..aur wo room mai chal jaata hai ...

acp sir : daya mere baat toh sunno .

abhijeet : sir abhi baat karna thik nahi hai mai baad mai daya se baat karta hu

acp sir : thik hai abhijeet

acp sir aur saare cid officer chal jaate hai sirf abhirika hi daya ka ghar par hote hai ...

abhijeet : tarika humne kya soch tha aur kya ho gaya .

tarika : abhijeet mujhe shree ka liye bohut bura lag rahe hai ...daya ne ek baar bhi shree ko nahi roka .pata nahi dono naseeb mai kya likha hai .

abhijeet : tarika sab thik ho jaaye ga...

tarika : hmm

* * *

so guys kisa laga chapter ?

Dekhte hai ab daya Kya karta hai ?

Aur wo shree ko wapise laayega?

Next chapter last hoga aur shreya ka baare mai bhi pata chaliga

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry

Author note: guys aap log ko meri story achi nahi lag rahi kya jo itne kam review mil rahe hai ... mai story likhana chod du Kya reply karna guys

Thank you for your review guys

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	8. Chapter 8

hii everyone sorry for late update ...

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

* * *

daya window ka pass hota hai...aur soch rahe hota hai...abhijeet room main aata hai aur daya ka pass jaata hai...

abhijeet : daya

daya trun hota hai ...

daya : abhijeet mujhe abhi koi baat nahi karni hai tum jaav yaha se

abhijeet : par daya ek baar mere baat toh sunno

daya : pls abhijeet

abhijeet : thik hai ...aur wo room se chala jaata hai ...aur tarika ka pass jaata hai ...

tarika : baat huvi daya se ...

abhijeet : daya mere baat sune ko taiyaar nahi hai ...

tarika : oh lekin kal hum daya se baat karni hogi abhijeet

abhijeet : haa tarika ...raat bohut ho gayi hai hum ghar jaana chaiye

tarika : hmm

abhirika apne ghar chali jaate hai

daya room

daya bed par baitha hota hai ...aur flash back yaad karta hai ...

flash back

3 saal pheli

daya 3 saal baad ahemdabaad aaye hota daya ka mom aur dad ahemdabaad mai hi rehte hai ...daya mumbai mai ...daya mom dad bohut khush hote hai daya ko ahemdabaad mai dekh kar...

ek week baad

dinning table

daya aur sanjay riya break fast kar rahe hote hai ...riya sanjay ko ishara karti hai sanjay samjhe jaata hai ..

sanjay : daya

daya : haa dad

sanjay : mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

daya : boliya dad

sanjay : main aur riya ne tumhare liye ek ladki dekhi hai ... wo mere dost ki beti hai mai chaita hua ki tum shaadi karlo use

daya shocked

daya : dad aap ko pata hai mai abhi shaadi nahi karna chaita

sanjay : daya pls humre liye tum ek baar use milo wo bohut achi ladki hai

daya : nahi dad ...aur wo chair par uth kar apne room mai chal jaata hai...sanjay daya ko awaaz de rahe hota hai par daya chal jaata hai ...

at night

sanjay room

riya bed thik kar rahi hoti hai ...sanjay room mai aata hai

sanjay : riya daya kaha hai

riya : pata nahi shaam ko bhaar gaya tha abhi tak aaya nahi hai ...

sanjay : hmm

riya : sanjay ji aap ko lagta hai daya is shaadi ka liye razi hoga

sanjay : pata nahi riya par ager daya ne haa nahi bol toh wo suraj aur mere dost khatam ho sakti hai ...suraj khud chaita hai ki shree humre ghar ki bahu bane ... par daya naa bol rahe hai .. ab kya hoga

riya : aap preshan mat hoye mai baat kargi daya se ...daya mere baat sunne ga

sanjay : i hope aise hi ho

12 : 30 am

daya ghar mai aata hai ...aur apne room mai jaane wala hota hai ki riya use awaaz deti hai

riya : aa gaye tum

daya koi jwaab nahi deta hai

riya : fresh hokar aavo mai khana gram karti hu

daya : mujhe bhook nahi hai ...

riya : mujhe pata hai tumha bhook pet nind nahi aati hai toh jav aur fresh ho kar aavo

daya fresh hone chal jaata hai ...riya kitchen mai jaati hai aur khana gram karti hai ...20 min baad daya fresh hokar aata hai aur chair par baitha hai riya khana sarved karti hai ...kuch der baad

daya room mai jaane wala hota hai riya use ka haath paked leti hai

riya : ek baar mere baat sunn pher room chal jaana

daya : boliya maa

riya : mujhe pata hai tum shaadi nahi karna chaite hu par sanjay ji chaite hai ki tum ek baar use ladki se milo ...

daya : par mom

riya cut him

riya : surajbhaishaab aur sanjay ji ki bohut achi dost hai ...aur suraj bhaisaab chaite hai ki unki ladki is ghar ki bahu bane ...ager tumne naa bola toh sanjay ji aur suraj bhaishaab ki dosti khatam ho jaaye ge .. ab faisla tumhare haath mai hai daya ...aur riya waah se chali jaathi hai ...

daya soch mai pad jaata hai aur wo room mai chal jaata hai ...

next moring

daya fresh hokar neeche jaata hai ...sanjay news pepar pad rahe hota hai aur riya kitchen mai hoti hai ...daya kitchen mai jaata hai

daya : mom main faisal kar liye hai

riya : kya

daya : mai shaadi ka liye taiyaar ho sirf aapka aur dad ka liye

riya khush hoti hai aur bahaar jaa kar snajay se kehti hai ...sanjay bohut khush hota hai ...

sanjay : mai abhi suraj ko phone karka bolta hu ki hum aa rahe hai ladki dekh ne ...daya tum ready ho jaav

daya : dad apne jo ladki mere liye pasand ki hai wo achi hi hogi ...bas aap jaldi se shaadi ki date fix kar riya kyu ki 2 week baad mai mumbai jaana wala hu

sanjay : thik hai daya ...sanjay suraj ko phone karta hai ... do din baad ...do family mil kar daya aur shree ki shaadi ki date fix kar dete hai ...daya shree se abhi tak mil nahi tha na usena kabhi use ka face dekhta naa kabhi shree ka naam pata tha ..wo bas apne dad aur mom ka liye shaadi kar rahe hota hai ...

flash back end...

next day

2 : 00 pm

daya packing kar rahe hota hai ...tabhi abhijeet room mai aata hai ...( abhijeet daya ka ghar mai hi hota hai .. tarika ko ghar drop karka abhijeet daya ka ghar mai aata hai )

abhijeet : daya

daya : haa abhijeet

abhijeet : kahi jaa rahe ho kya

daya : haa abhijeet

abhijeet : kaha

daya : ahemdabaad apne wife ko wapas lane .

abhijeet smile : mujhe pata tha daya tum shree ko lane zaruru jaav ga ...

aur wo daya ko hug karta hai

abhijeet : mai aur tarika bhi chalte hai tumhare saat

daya : thik hai abhijeet

abhijeet : par suraj ji tumha shree se milne dega kya

daya : mai acha jaana ta hu ...wo mujhe shree se milne nahi dega aur na baat karne dega .

abhijeet : toh ab daya

daya : mai dekhta hu koun mujhe manna karta hai apne wife se milne se aur baat karne se ...mai shree ko yaha lakar rahoga abhijeet ...

daya : 4 bhej nikalna hai tum apne packing kar ka yaha aa jaana

abhijeet : thik hai

abhijeet ghar jaata hai aur tarika ko bolta hai ahemdabaad jaane wali baat ...tarika dono ki packing karti hai ...4 pm teen airport jaate hai...

* * *

So guy's Kya laga ta hai daya shree ko maana payega ?

Next chapte last hoga aur long bhi hoga

Apne Baki story bhi jaldi update kargi

Thank you for your review guys:-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	9. Chapter 9

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

* * *

ahemadbad

ek week baad daya shree se baat karne ki bohut khoshih karta karta hai ...par shree ke dad use milne nahi dete hai...daya ke dad bhi daya se naraz hai ... shree ko pata hai ki abhirka aur daya ahemdabaad mai hai

at moring

suraj house

suraj aur kavita breakfast kar rahe hote hai ... shreya neche aati hai

shree : good moring dad

suraj : good moring shree

shree : good moring mom

kavita : good moring shree

shree : mom dad mai priya ka ghar pa jaa rahi hu ... aur shree jaane lagti hai

kavita : shree nashat toh karlo

shree : mom mujhe bhuk nahi hai ...aur wo chali jaathi hai ..

* * *

coffee shop

shree coffee shop mai hoti hai ...aur kisika wait kar rahi hoti hai ...kuch der baad ek ladki aati hai aur shree table par jaathi hai .. .

( tarika shree ko phone karka coffee shop mai bolti hai kyuki ghar pa milne nahi jaa sakti is liye 2 din pheli tarika ne shree ko phone kiya )

shree : tumne mujhe yeh kyu bolaye tarika

tarika : mujhe tumse baat karni hai is liye

shree : ager daya ji baare mai hai toh mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai...

aur chair par uth kar jaane lagti hai ki tarika use ka haath paked leti hai ...

tarika : pls ek baat sunn phir tum chali jaana

tarika ke kitni baar bolne par shree ruk jaathi hai ...

shree : bolo tarika

tarika : pls shree ek baar tum daya se milo aur use baat karro wo bohut din se tumhare ghar aa rahe par tumhare papa baat nahi karne de rahe hai ...

shree ke aakhon se nikal te hain : tarika tumhe pata hai poore 3 saal se mai unka intzaar kar rahi thi ... ek baar bhi nahi dekh ki mera kya hoga ...bas chali gaye tha shaadi ki raat ...ek baar bhi mere baare main nahi soch daya ji ne ...jab papa mujhe lekar gaye tab mujhe ruke bhi nahi ...

tarika : mai tumhara dard samjhe sakati ho shree par daya ab apne galti sudharana chaita hai ... wo tumhe apne saath mumbai le jaane aaye hai ...

shree : mujhe sochne ka liye thoda time chaiye tarika ...

tarika : thik hai shree

tarika shree ko hug karti hai ...aur ghar chali jaathi hai ...

* * *

daya house

daya room

daya tarika wait kar rahe hota hain ...aur abhijeet bed par baitha hota hai aur magzing paad rahe hota hai...tabhi door bell bhejti hai daya neche jaata hai aur door kholta hain abhijeet bhi neche aata hai ...

daya : kya bola shree ne tarika

abhijeet : daya use ander toh aane do

daya : oh sorry tarika ander aavo

tarika andar aati hai ...aur teeno hall mai sofe par baite hain ...

daya : kya bola shree ne

tarika : daya wo

daya : bolo tarika

tarika : shree sochne ka liye thode time chaiye daya

daya (sad ho kar bolta hai ) : mujhe pata hai shree mujhe se milna nahi chaiti hai ...is liye usene thoda time mang hai ...aur wo bhi is rishty ko nahi rakhna chaiti hai

abhijeet : dekho daya tum sad mat ho ...shree tumse bohut pyaar karti hai ...aur wo is shaadi ko manti bhi hai is liye toh wo tumare liye mumbai mai aayi thi ...wo thoda gussa hai ..

daya : main kaam hi aise ki hai ..abhijeet jis wajhe se sab mujhe naraz hai ..dad aur shree ke papa

aur wo uthe kar room mai chal jaata hai

tarika : mujhe daya ke liye bohut bora lag rahe hai abhijeet ...daya ki life mai sab thik hoga ye nahi

abhijeet : sab thik hoga tarika ...aur dono room mai chala jaate hai ...

* * *

at night

shree room

shree sone ki khoshih kar rahi hoti hai par shree ko nind nahi aa rahi hoti hai ...aur wo bas daya ke baare mai soch rahi hoti ... shree table ke pass se daya ki photo leti hai ...aur daya ki photo dekhti hai...

shree : daya ji mai aapse bohut pyaar karti hu ...aur jab aapki photo main pheli baar dekhe tab se aapse pyaar karne lagi hu... shree rone lagti hai photo ko dekh kar ... lekin aap is rishty ko nahi mante hai is liye toh aap chale gaye the ... aur wo flashback chaile jaate hai ...

flashback start

3 saal phele

daya ke haan khene ka baad ...sanjay aur suraj shaadi ki date fix karte hai...2 week baad dono ki shaadi ho jaati hai ...

daya room

daya ka room flowers aur candle se saaja hova hota hai ...shree bed par baithe hovi hoti hai ... daya room aata hai ...shree use dekh kar bed par uthti hai aur daya pass jaathi hai aur pair ( leg ) chuti hai par daya side ho jaata hai...shree ka face par ghonghat hota bohut bade ...daya use ke face dekh nahi sakte hai ..

daya : yeh aap kya kar rahi hai

shree : apne pati ke pair chu rahe hu

daya : dekhiye yeh sab karne koi zarurat nahi ...aur wo sofe par jaañe wala hota hai ki tabhi daya ka phone bhejta hai ...daya baat karne bhaar chal jaata hai...shree wahi khadi hote hai.. .. kuch der baad daya baat karka room mai aata hai ...aur cupbords se kapde peck karne lagta hai ...shree daya ke pass jaathi hai ...aur wo pareshan bhi hota hai

shree : aap kahe jaa rahe kya

daya : haa mumbai jaa rahe hu ...aur daya ki packing ho jaathi hai

shree shocked

shree ka bolne se phel he daya chala jaata hai ek baar bhi shree ko nahi dekhta hai ...2 din baad suraj ko pata chalta hai ...wo gussa mai daya ke ghar jaata hai .. sanjay se apni dosti thod ta hai...shree daya ke ghar jaana nahi chaithi par suraj use zabardasti lekar chal jaata hai shree apne dad ko ek hi baat bolti hai **daya ji mujhe lene zarur aaye ge**... aur aise teen saal chale jaate hai par daya use lene nahi aata hai ...shree ne do teen baar bhaag ne ki khoshih ki hai taki wo mumbai jaa sake daya se mil sake ...suraj ka gunday bohut hai ...wo shree kahi bhi jaati toh gunday use saath hi hote hai ... ek din shree raat ko bhaag jaati hai aur trian hoti gunday bhi use piche hote hai ( use baad aapko sab ko pata hai story )

flashback end

shree ro rahe hoti hai aur wo so jaathi hai ...

* * *

do din baad

at eveving

shree bohut sochne ke baad shree daya se milne ka taiyaar hoti hai aur wo tarika ko phone karti ...

shree : hello tarika

tarika : hello shree

shree : tarika mai daya ji se milne ka liye taiyaar hu

tarika smile : sach shree mai bohut khush hu ... daya bhout khush hoga yeh sunn kar

shree : tarika mai phone rakthi hu bye ...

tarika : bye

shree phone cut kar trun hote hai ...suraj aur kavita wahi hota hai ...suraj gusse mai hota hai ...

shree : papa wo mai

suraj : mein tumhari saari baat sunn liye hai shree ...aur wo shree haath paked ta hai aur bhaar lekar jaata hai

suraj : chal mere sàath

shree : papa yeh aap

aur suraj use lekar jaate hai

kavita : yeh aap kya kar rahe hai ...

kavita bhi suraj ke piche jaathi hai ...suraj shree ko car baita hai aur car chalta hai ...kavita dusri car mai suraj ka picha kar rahe hoti hai ...20 min baad suraj car rukta hai ...aur car mai se bhaar aata hai aur shree ko bhaar nikalta hai ...suraj use ek ghar ke waha lekar aata hai ... shree ghar dekh shocked hoti hai ...suraj door bell bhejta hai ...wo ghar daya ka hota hai riya door kholti hai ...

abhirika sanjaya sab hall mai hote hai ...

riya : suraj bhaisaab app yeha

suraj kuch nahi bolta aur wo shree ko andar lekar jaata hai ...riya aur kavita hai dono bhi andar aate hai ...sab log suraj ko dekh kar shocked hote hai ...suraj daya ke pass jaata hai aur shree ke haath use haath mai deta hai ...daya aur shree shocked

shree : papa

suraj : daya apni beti ka haath tumhare haath mai de rahe ho...phir se de rahe ho is baar chod ke mat jaana isse ...

daya : ab aise nahi hoga ...aur wo shree ka haath paked ta hai

suraj : ager dobara aise hova toh ...chodga nahi tumhe ...

daya : aise nahi hoga dad

suraj : ab toh khush shree

shree smlie

daya aur shree suraj ke pair chu te hai ... suraj daya ko hug karta hai...aur sab smile karte hai ...sanjay daya ko maaf kardeta hai ...sanjay aur suraj ki phir se dost ho jaati hain ...shree bohut khush hoti hai ...sab log dinner karte hai ... kuch der baad

suraj : acha ab hum chalte hai ...

riya : ji bhaisaab

suraj daya ke pass jaata hai

suraj : waise mai tum ek baat bolana bhool gaye

daya : kya

suraj : shree ka real name shree nahi hai

daya : toh kya hai dad

suraj : use real name **shreya hai** use pyaar hum shree bola te hai ...daya smile

suraj aur kavita sab se milte hai aur ghar chali jaate hai ...

kuch der baad

shreya aur tarika kitchen mai hoti hai ...aur abhijeet aur daya tv dekh rahe hote hai

abhijeet : ab toh khush hai daya tumhe shree mil gaye

daya : bohut khush hu mai aaj abhijeet

abhijeet: waise shreyà ke papa dekh lagta nahi tha ki wo itni jaldi mann jaayege ...

daya : haa abhijeet ...dekhne mai thode gusse wale hai par dil ke ache hai

abhijeet : haa daya

* * *

11 : 30 pm

daya room

daya room mai enter hota hai ...shreya so gayi hoti hai ...daya use ke pass jaata hai ...aur use forehead par kiss karta hai

daya : sorry shreya main tumha bohut intzaar karva ...aur bohut dard bhi diya hai ...lekin ab tumhari life sirf khushi hogi ...aur light off karta hai aur bed ke dusre side so jaata hai...

* * *

i hope aap log ko yeh chapter pasand aaye ...

Main yeh story jaldi khatam karna chaiti hu is liye Sab thik Kar diya mein

next chapter last hoga

thanks for your review guys:-):-)

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever


	10. Chapter 10

hii everyone sorry for late update karne ka liye

koi bhi mistek ho toh sorry

* * *

ek week baad abhirika mumbai wapas chale gaye hote hai sirf dareya he ahemdabad ruk te hai... daya apni family ke saat kuch time reh sake ...

sab log breakfast kar rahe hote hai aur shreya servedar rahi hoti hai...

daya : mom dad mujhe log se kuch baat karni hai

both : bolo daya

daya : aaj raat mai aur shreya mumbai jaa rahe hai

riya : daya kuch din aur ruk jaav

daya : nahi mom bohut din ho gaye hai bureau mai bhi bohut kaam hoga ...

riya : par tum teen saal baad ahemdabad aaye huo kuch din aur ruk jaav...

Sanjay : riya daya ko kaam hai ia liye mumbai jaana zarori hai ...

riya (sad) : thik hai

breakfast karne ka baad daya packing karna room mai jaaata hai... aur packing karne lagta hai .. . tabhi shreya room mai aati hai ...daya apne packing mai busy hota hai ...shreya wait kar rahi hoti hai ki kab daya kaam khatam ho aur wo daya se baat kar sake ... ... after some time daya ki packing khatam hoti hai ...shreya daya ka pass jaathi hai ...

daya : kuch kehna hai tumha

shreya : ji wo

daya : tumha

shreya : kya mai apne mom dad ghar jaa sakti hua mumbai jaane se phela ma mom dad se milna chaithi hu

daya : yeh bhi koi poch ne ki baat hai ...tum jaa sakte ho aur mai bhi tumhare saat chalo ga ...

shreya smile

daya : tum bhi apni packing karlo... pher jaate hai mom dad ke ghar

shreya : ji

shreya apni packing karna lagta hai ..

daya : mai help karo tumhari

shreya : ji aap ksi

daya : pati hu tumhara itna kar hi sakta hu apni patni ka liye

shreya smile

daya shreya ki help karta hai packing mai ...packing karna ka baad dareya shreya ka ghar jaate hai ... shreya apni family se milti hai ... apni family se milne ke baad dareya ghar aate hai ... 8 clock dareya flight mai baith hai ...mumbai jaane ka liye ...

next day

dareya house

daya bureau ka liye ready ho rahe hota hai aur shreya kitchen mai breakfast bana rahi hoti hai ... breakfast bana ka baad shreya room aati hai ...

shreya : ji breakfast ready hai

daya : tum chal mai aa rahe hu

shreya : ji

daya neecha jaata hai ...daya aur shreya breakfast karna lagte hai ...breakfast karne ka baad daya bureau ka liye chala jaata hai ... ...

at bureau

sab log kaam kar rahe hot hai ...abhijeet bureau mai enter hota hai sab log good wish karte hai ... abhijeet daya ke pass jaata hai ...

abhijeet : good moring daya

daya : good moring abhijeet

abhijeet : daya mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi

daya : bolo

abhijeet : mein aur tarika ne aaj raat ek party rkhi hai

daya : party par kyu abhijeet

abhijeet : tumhare aur shreya ke liye

daya : par abhijeet

abhijeet : par kuch nahi ready ho kar jaldi aa jana ...

daya : thik hai ...

daya ghar par phone karka shreya ko party ka baare mai bol deta hai ...at eveving daya ghar pochta hai ... aur door bell bajta hai ...shreya door kholti hai daya room mai jaata hai aur fresh hone jaata hai ...20 min baad daya fresh hokar aata hai

daya : tum ready ho jaav party ka liye late ho rahe hai ...mai neecha wait kar rahe hu tumhara

shreya :thik hai 10 min mai ready ho kar aati hai

20 min baad daya shreya wait kar reh hota hai par shreya abhi tak aayi nahi hoti hai ...

daya ( pov ) : abhi tak aayi kyu nahi ek baar dekh aata hu

daya upar jaata hai aur dekhta hai shreya mirror ke samne hoti hai aur wo blouse ki dori bandh ki khoshi kar rahi hoti hai daya use ke pass jaata hai aur dori bandta hai ... shreya daya ko mirror mai se dekhti hai ... aur shreya trun hoti hai

shreya : thank you

aur dono ek dusre eyes mai kho jaate hai ... kuch der baad daya aur shreya eyes lock se bhaar aate hai

daya : chala late ho raha hai

shreya : ji

daya : ek baat bolo

shreya : ji bolye

daya : aaj tum bohut khobosurat lag rahi ho

shreya blush

shreya ne red color ki sair pheni hoti hai aur hair khule hote hai chote se earing phena hota hai aur gale mai wedding chain aur maang mai sindoor lagya hota hai...

dono abhirika ka ghar pochte hai ...sirf cid ki team hoti party mai .. ... party start hoti hai dareya cake cut karte hai aur sab ko khila te hai sab enjoy kar rahe hote hai...party mai dance hota hai ... party ke baad dareya ghar aate hai ...

dareya house

shreya mirror ke samne hair bana rahi hoti hai daya kapde change kar ka washroom se bhaar aata hai ...aur shreya ka pass jaata hai aur shreya ko hug karta hai ...

shreya : daya yeh aap kya kar rahe hai

daya : apni biwi ko hug kar rahe hu

shreya : chode na

daya : nahi

shreya trun hoti hai aur daya ko hug karti hai ...

daya : shree

shreya kuch nahi bolti

daya hug se alag hota hai aur dekhta shreya ka eyes aasu aa rahe hote hai

daya : shreya tum ro kyu rahi ho

shreya (tear eyes ) : daya aap mujhe chod kar kabhi nahi jaa ga na ...

daya : kabhi nahi shreya ...aur wo shreya aasu pochne lagta hai ...aur wo shreya ko hug karta hai ... after sometime

daya : i know teen saal phela jo main tumhare saat ki wo galta tha ... i am sorry shreya use ka ...

shreya : aap sorry mat bolo pls daya

daya use forehead par kiss karta shreya apni eyes close kar leti hai ...daya started kissing his face nd kissing on her neck she was enjoying every touch after sometime daya carried her in his aram in bridal style and went near the bed he laid her on the bed gently and kissed on forehead shreya s eyes filled with tear and she hugged daya tightly

daya : i love you shreya

Shreya : i love you too

daya placed a blanket on her and switched off light

 **the end**

* * *

i hope aap log ko last chapter pasand aaye

thank you for review guys

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


End file.
